Memories of a Broken Spirit
by DarkFaerieNyroc13
Summary: You will never know what you truly have until you lose it. One person found that out the hard way. This is her story. Rating may go up. Pairings OcxOc for now. First Person. A bit angsty. Read it. I dare you.
1. Prelude

**DISCLAIMER: As evident with the word "dis-claim", I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own several of the characters, villages, or organizations later mentioned in this fanfiction; I'll cover those when they roll around. I do, however, own all of the characters, organizations, villages, etc. that are not in the anime/manga or are not prementioned in the disclaimer. Thanks.**

**As always, I'll probably be pretty bad at updating this. But also probably not, considering I have the plotline actually plotted on paper (a miracle, I know) and countless bursts of inspiration. I **_**want**_** to write this story. Badly. Which is why I am working on this one instead of my others. Yeah, I know I'm a slacker, but I'm a slacker with a plot bunny. Bear with me.**

**This story will actually be written in first person and will be about a character later mentioned in one of my other Naruto fanfictions, **_**Dakota's Legend.**_** It will, however, take me a good while to build up to that point in my other story. This will pretty much cover her past, present, and some of her future. How I am going to do that in first person, I have no idea, but I'm going to try. Really, I am. Also, I did snatch this idea from my good friend and fellow Author, ****norainubuchai****. I'm hoping you'll forgive me, since I didn't exactly ask permission. ^^U I highly suggest reading her works, especially **_**The Things We Can't Get Back**_** and **_**The Black Rose**_**, especially since they do tie in with this fic as well.**

**This story takes place mainly in the middle of nowhere and my own village, though the village itself will rarely be mentioned. There is one main organization (for now) and it will be mentioned quite a bit, so I will be sure to describe it to you thoroughly at some point in time.**

**So, before my notes become longer than this chapter, I urge you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the rantings.**

**-Nyroc**

* * *

"You will never know what you truly have until you lose it."

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

There are many questions in life that many people ponder.

"How old will I be when I die?"

"What is the meaning of life?"

"Why do bad things happen to good people?"

And, most of all,

"Why me?"

I have no answer for these questions. I have never had any such questions of my own. I have never stopped to think of what it would be like to just vanish, to disappear and leave no trace behind. Unfortunately for me, I never stopped to think that I would need the answers to some questions that I had never stopped to ask.

I used to be a normal girl. Bright, cheerful, happy with my life. I used to have great potential. I used to matter to someone. I used to dream about what I was going to be when I grew up, and I wasn't scared when I thought about it. I used to look forward to each day and embrace it with open arms. I used to be special. I used to have a future. I used to go to bed carelessly and foolishly think that there would always be another tomorrow, always be another ray of sunlight to look into, always be another set of smiles to give and receive. I used to think I was safe.

It took one night to shatter everything. One person to change everything. And one consequence that took my life and twisted it into something that I no longer know.

Even as I lay here, helpless and cold, as I ponder how welcoming the earth of my grave will be, as I wonder if tomorrow will mark the second date on my gravestone, I still recall past things that I cannot ever hope to change. I know that I cannot change them. I can feel the regret of that fact as it pulses through me like the blood that once rushed through my veins, the heart that once pounded beneath my chest. I still recall the feel of his hand intertwined with mine, my lips against his, and I wonder if I will ever have the strength to pursue the life I can never have. Strong as I may be, I am not sure exactly how I can make this crumbling life I lead stand through another day. All I can do is close my eyes, pray, and cling to the shattered peices of happiness I still have left.

My name is Kairi, and this is my story.

* * *

**Yes, I do realize how short that was. And yes, I will update soon. Promise. ^^**

**I'll update at... let's say... six reviews. XD I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**


	2. 1 The Worst of Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: Much to my personal distaste, I don't own Naruto. =.=  
Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. By the way, this has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. Totally different Kairi. ^^  
Enjoy!  
-Nyroc**

* * *

"Love like you've never been hurt, work like you don't need the money, and dance like you do when nobody is watching."

* * *

**Chapter One  
The Worst of Nightmares**

* * *

The bright sunlight that filtered through my window shone red against my eyelids. I opened them slowly and blinked to let my eyes adjust, then just lay there in bed for several long minutes. I didn't feel like getting up, but my growling stomach made me move better than any alarm clock. I sighed once and sat upright into a cross-legged position, then hopped off my mat and over to my dresser. I changed quickly into a dark purple kimono and a pair of blue jeans, a style that I had taken a fancy to. A light smirk danced across my lips as I pulled my long, crimson ringlets into a ponytail and slipped from my room. I was greeted by the welcoming scent of pancakes and sausage, and I smiled.

"Good morning, Mother," I said cheerfully as I skipped into the kitchen. My mother looked up and me and smiled warmly, then ran a hand through the loose portion of my bright hair before turning back to her task.

"Good morning, Sweetie. Did you sleep well?" She glanced back at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I grinned.

"Yups. I had the weirdest dream, though. Can't remember what it was about." I poured myself a cup of hot tea and tipped it to my lips, letting the sweet-and-bitter liquid slip down my throat. I glanced around the room and grinned when I saw the bags of candy. "Happy Halloween, by the way," I commented as I downed the rest of my drink.

My mother laughed. "Yeah. Happy Halloween. Are you going trick-or-treating this year?" She glanced back at me and I shrugged.

"I dunno. Don't you think I'm getting a little old for that?"

She smiled. "You're just fourteen, Kairi. Live a little. If you're not going to get candy, at least pull a few pranks." Her soft smile turned into a wickedly mischievious grin and I couldn't help but laugh as I took a plateful of pancakes and sat down at the table. After we had eaten and I had done the dishes, I heard a soft knock at the door and grinned.

"I'm coming," I called as I paced over to the door. My grin got even wider as my two best friends greeted me. We were going to spend the day together before going out, and I couldn't wait. I called to my mother to let her know I was leaving and headed out the door. We discussed our plans as we headed to the trading post outside of our small village, and our excitement continued to grow as the day moved on.

* * *

Alaina would have killed me if I told her that, even underneath the black leather, chains, and ghostly white and black makeup, she still looked like an Irish pixie. I held still as she painted my face to look like a skull, dragging black lines over my full lips to make teeth on my now-white face. I squirmed a little as she added dark grey circles around my eyes and along my cheekbones. It seemed like forever before she stepped back and announced that she was done, giving a triumphant smirk at her masterpeice. I slowly turned around and looked in the mirror, smirking slightly. I almost jumped when Roxy sprang from my closet, now clad in an electric purple tank top and black leather skirt. She had chains looped around her neck and arms. I laughed and her eyes narrowed.

"What?" she asked as her makeup-caked brow creased slightly. I glanced her up and down and waggled my eyebrows playfully.

"Yow. Damian's gonna have a seizure," I commented, receiving a howl of laughter from Alaina. Roxy scowled and chucked a black cloak at my face, which hit me before I could catch it. I grinned at her and checked the clock. The others followed my lead and we exchanged excited glances before squealing like six-year-olds. We had thirty minutes.

I tied my cloak around my shoulders and put up the large hood, then twirled around as the chains I wore jingled lightly. I cocked a hip and put my hands on my waist, striking a supermodel pose. "How do I look?" I asked as I grinned wickedly. My friends burst out in fits of laughter. Alaina tied her own cloak on and tossed me a pair of fake vampire fangs. I giggled and slipped them in. They felt strange in my mouth and tasted a little like latex, but I didn't complain. I watched Roxy fix her cloak as well, and then we grabbed our bags of tricks and treats and headed out of the house.

We passed kids dressed as goblins and witches as we walked down the streets. We got the rare satisfaction of watching a group of ten-year-olds run away from us screaming. I laughed lightly and twirled my plastic scythe in lazy circles. My train of thought was interrupted as Alaina nudged me in the arm.

"Hey, he's pretty cute," she whispered, gesturing to a boy. He was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets, watching us as we walked. His eyes met mine and I glanced away quickly, thankful that my make-up hid my blush.  
"Just a little," I muttered, hooking my fingers through the belt around my skirt as I walked. Alaina linked her arm through mine, Roxy linked her arm through Alaina's, and they began to drag me along with them as they skipped and hummed the themesong for the Wicked Witch of the West. I sighed and just went along with it; sure, my friends were wierd, but I was cool with that.

It took me a while to realize that there had been a constant set of quiet footsteps behind us. I casually glanced over my shoulder and noticed the guy from before as he ducked into an alley. I felt my blood run cold and Roxy nudged me.  
"You okay, Kairi?" she asked casually. I nodded stiffly and turned back around.

"That guy from before is following us," I muttered. Alaina blinked.

"The hot guy?"

"Yes, the hot guy," I snapped, glancing back again. I didn't even see a trace of him. Apparently, neither did my friends.

Roxy scoffed. "Psh. Girl, you're seeing things," she said, playfully nudging me in the arm with her knuckles, "Now take a chill pill and have a little fun."

"Haunted house," Alaina warned, nodding to the left. With she and Roxy distracted and dragging me along against my will, I had no choice but to follow. My eyes, however, lingered on the doorway for a brief moment, then, as if they had a will of their own, slid behind me for the shortest of minutes.

Hot boy was leaning against a low brick wall across the street, next to a wrought-iron gate, with his hands in his pockets.

Hot boy's eyes were alight with some sort of cruel, sadistic, creepy glee that sent chills running up and down my spine.

Hot boy was smirking.

At me.

* * *

**El fin. :)**

**Whatcha' thinkkk? Yeah, I know, it's been a while. But regardless, let me know.**

**-Nyroc out.**


End file.
